Don't Forget To Breathe
by OddWriter12
Summary: Through the years Phoenix and Maya develop feelings for each other, without even knowing it. Between confusion and hardness of life, they don't forget to breathe for a moment and remember each other. A 50-words prompet, written for Phoenix\Maya day.


**A/N: Happy Phoenix\Maya day! I haven't written a fanfic(besides Borra, because Borra is holy) in a long while, so I sure feel a little rusty. I've been mostly focusing on my original characters and stories in my writing schedule, so I hope this goes out well.**

**I've been shipping Phoenix\Maya for like EVER now, and I know that they'll always stay my one favorite OTP. So. I decided to try and contribute. Fingers crossed you'll like it ^_^**

**I found a 50 -word prompet on Tumblr and thought it would be a good training for me, also I have no ideas besides my old ones, soooo.**

**Without further ado, here is my fanfic.**

* * *

1) Ring

"Oooh, oooh, Nick, you should buy me THIS ring! It looks so pretty!" she says with excitement, and he answers nonchantly "…Maya, you are aware that lollipop rings were meant to be EATEN, right?"

2) Hero

He always seemed like a hero to Maya, so handsome and brave and protects the weak, and she loved being the sidekick, although she hoped that one day, she would become the love-interest sidekick, like in comics.

3) Memory

"I have no particular memory of promising to take you out for burger-" "NIIIICK, this won't work on me this time, keep up with your promises!"

4) Box

His Christmas present for her wasn't wrapped, which made her angry, but inside the naked box lay a beautiful necklace, and him kissing her cheek while putting it on her made all the anger melt.

5) Run

Not seeing her for seven long years sure did its impact, for both him and her, mostly him, because he could hardly run towards her when meeting her on the park, his body shaking from the excitement.

6) Hurricane

"HERE I AM, ROCK YOU LIKE A HORRICANE!" Maya sang aloud while their kids playing the guitar, and Phoenix just mumbled off about how she shouldn't scare the children like that, but deep down he just thought of how cute she was while singing, after all this time.

7) Wings

"All-you-can-eat wings right here!" she says, pointing at the New-Yorkian restaurant, and he gulped, just thinking about how poor the restaurant will be after facing Maya's stomach of steel.

8) Cold

She held his hand and giggled, "I am never cold so I can warm you, silly."

9) Red

He panicked when he saw the red stain in Pearl's underwear, not knowing what to say to the little girl who just got her first period, but he knew he had to do it for Maya's sake, or he would have to pay for burgers for the rest of his life.

10) Drink

"I suuuuuuuure feel funny," Maya claimed, tugging on Phoenix's suit, and he couldn't even tell a joke about drunken her, because feeling her so close to him in his arms made his face look like a tomato.

11) Midnight

Staying up watching a movie with Maya until midnight was always a favorite of his, because she would usually fall asleep and then he could cover her with a blanket and kiss her forehead lightly, and no one would ever know.

12) Temptation

The temptation to kiss each other right there was strong, but not stronger than their want to hide the relationship from Pearl and Trucy as long as they can, so they settled for shy smiles across the picnic table.

13) View

"I didn't know the view of LA could be so… beautiful," she remarked, and he, on the other hand, enjoyed the view of his beautiful girlfriend in a red evening dress.

14) Music

She never knew much of music, since growing up in Kurain didn't provide her the chance to even know it well, but as he hummed along a smooth jazz song in the radio, eyes closed, she stared and tried to hum along, them matched perfectly, and she appreciated music a bit more.

15) Silk

He liked, LOVED feeling her silk her between his fingers, and she, well… "Nick, your spikes hurts meeee!"

16) Cover

"Take off that stupid cover of yours!" he said angrily, "it's okay to be sad about your mother's death, you didn't have to hide from me-" he was cut off by her gentle sobbing, and he wrapped his hands around her, happy he broke off her cover and cold finally comfort her well.

17) Promise

"Yes, Maya, I promise I will report to you what happened in every single Golden Samurai episode you send me," he said to her in the train station, and her gentle kiss on his cheek made him sure he would keep up to that promise- if he would get a kiss each time, that is.

18) Dream

The worst part of dreaming about her knight with a shining armor every night was to wake up and act normal around him, like he wasn't kissing her in her mind five minutes ago.

19) Candle

"How come you don't find candles romantic?" he asked her one day, and she smiled, "you try and find anything romantic while being surrounded by it twelve hours in every SINGLE spiritual training!"

20) Talent

Her talent was to channel spirits, while his talent, or so she said, was to drive her insane, and later on, she admitted he drove her insane in the "I like you!" way.

21) Silence

Silence stood in the room right after they admitted their feelings for each other, they didn't know what to do- they held the feelings inside for so long, and now when it actually happened, none had the courage to kiss the other, but eventually, Maya broke down and pressed her lips against his.

22) Journey

"Just…think of it as a journey, okay?" she smiled and he sighed, entering the huge amusement park filled with kids with her, thinking to himself 'Oh, the things I'd do for you.'

23) Fire

She read one of his letters in the fireplace's light, gripping on it tightly, and knowing that as long as he continues writing to her, she can stay strong as a Master, even if for him, she's just a friend.

24) Strength

And what she didn't know was that he read her letters in his bed, sleeping next to it, just so he could get through everyday, to keep his strength, even if for her, he's just a friend.

25) Mask

She wore a mask for seven long years, but it finally broke when he held her in his arms, and she smiled after sobbing, mumbling "Oh, Nick, you'll never know how much I missed you."

26) Ice

The layer of ice that covered his heart since losing his badge melted quickly when receiving her first letter out of countless, one year later.

27) Fall

Of course, on her way to him, she fall on the road, and she could see him laugh, and she laughed too, continuing to run towards him no matter what- nothing could destroy the moment of getting back together.

28) Forgotten

His first letter to her was heartbreaking – "Maya, I was sure you forgotten me"- how could he think she would ever forget him?!

29) Dance

Her red cheeks were burning her face as he made her dance to the sounds of the Trombone, especially since he held her close, leading her all the way, and the smooth touch of his skin with hers didn't help either.

30) Body

Their first kiss developed quickly, and he was careful while laying her frame on bed, but she just pulled him closer, whispering:" No need of being gentle, Nick, my body can stand yours perfectly well, or so I hope it will"- and he gulped, but couldn't help smirking.

31) Sacred

"Oh no, mommy's gonna kill us!" the little child whispered to her twin brother, watching the shreds of the sacred urn on the winding way, and Maya who was watching the two from afar couldn't help but smirk at her husband.

32) Farewells

"Don't think of it as a farewell," he said, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, "I promise I won't let you go from my heart ever again," and the sound of the train overcame his voice, so she just sealed another goodbye with a kiss.

33) World

When walking first into Kurain, he thought of how strange and wild was the world, how odd was her world- but he knew he was sure glad she entered his.

34) Formal

"I am tired of waiting, Maya," he said to the woman laying naked next to him, "let's make this whole thing formal-" "Nick, you are craz-" "Crazy about you, yeah."

35) Fever

"Jeez, Maya, it's just a cold!" he complained, but she hushed him by pushing a chicken soup spoon to his mouth, saying "Eat before I shut you in another way-" and they both realized how wrong it sounded, looking away from each other shyly.

36) Laugh

He never quite realized how no matter how bad things were, she could always smile and laugh it off, but he did know he appreciated it about her a lot.

37) Lies

She told many lies as Master of Kurain, but the lies she hated telling most were lies about Phoenix- no, she's not in contact with that fraud, no, she doesn't miss him, and perhaps, the last one wasn't a lie, she thought many times- no, she isn't going to see him again.

38) Forever

"We're gonna be friends forever, right nick?" "Right!" They smiled at each other on the day of her final depart to Kurain, to be a Master, and while exchanging a big bear hug, they both knew deep inside that the forever they had is going to be as much more than friends.

39) Overwhelmed

Still overwhelmed from everything that happened in the last 24 hours, Maya reaches a hand to caress the man's hand, making sure it was real, making sure that after long years of knowing him, they were finally together- and his hand felt real alright.

40) Whisper

"SSShh…" she whispered to him and giggled, feeling like a teenager all over again- sneaking into Edgeworth's mansion in Germany was the best experience in their honeymoon.

41) Wait

"Maya, can we wait with it a little?" he asked her, and she rolled her eyes, "I waited for you for seven years, I can wait a little more- go ahead-" and before she finished her sentence, he pulled her by hand, both of them running in their wedding clothes on the shore, enjoying some time alone before they are officialy a married couple.

42) Talk

Playing with the fake paper badge Trucy gave him, he covered his eyes with the hat and reminisced all the times he talked with Maya about his real badge and how much he loved it and loved being a lawyer, and shed a tear, not knowing what he miss more.

43) Search

This time, he did search for a ring for her, but not with her by his side, and not a lollipop ring.

44) Hope

"Daddy, one day I hope to be a great lawyer like you!" says his little girl, and he smiles and picks her up, ruffles her hair, and he answers truthfully : "I hope so too."

45) Eclipse

"OH MY GOD NICK WHERE IS THE SUN-" "…Maya, it's just an eclipse- she'll soon com-" "WHAT IS AN ECLIPSE, I HAVE A BUISNESS WITH THAT, I WANT MY BEAUITFUL SUN BACK."

46) Gravity

When she first realized she was actually FALLING for him, she blamed gravity.

47) Highway

Riding the bus down the hallway on his way back from the train station, his thoughts drifted to her, and he thought to himself it was going to be a long, LONG day without her.

48) Unknown

He used to fear the unknown, without a badge or a proper job and he also had Trucy- but now, when she started mailing him again, everything seemed much brighter.

49) Lock

He locks the door after entering home, a long day of court left behind, and behind the closed doors they just sat and chatted and watched TV together, forgetting all the troubles of the day around each other.

50) Breathe

He needed to breathe, because he felt so breathless with his wife-to-be standing next to him, beautiful as always, holding hands, and she took a deep breath herself, before saying, "I do."

* * *

**A\N: Aaaaaaand that's it. Thanks for reading, I appreciate it bunch. Reviews are highly welcomed.**

**I really like the way it went out, although some are bad ideas and some are little rushed and I donnu. I just like it. Err.**

**Alright, till next time! Thanks again.**


End file.
